The present invention relates generally to barriers to pedestrians or vehicles, and more particularly to fences and fence components assembled by a resistance projection welding process.
The present invention comprises a barrier formed from at least one elongate rail and at least one vertical upright member. The rail is characterized by a flat web and a pair of opposed side walls which extend from the web to define a rail channel. A weld-forming region which projects within the rail channel is formed in at least one of the side walls. The upright member is partially situated within the rail channel and is secured to the rail by a weld. The weld is formed within the rail channel at the weld-forming region, between the side wall and the upright member.
The invention further comprises a method of assembling a barrier from at least one conductive upright member and at least one elongate conductive rail. The rail is characterized by a flat web and a pair of opposed side walls which extend from the web to define a rail channel. A weld-forming region which projects within the rail channel is formed in at least one of the side walls. The upright member is transversely positioned within the rail channel such that it contacts the weld-forming region. The upright member is contacted with an electrode having a first polarity, while the rail is contacted with an electrode having a second polarity opposed to the first polarity. A welding current is transmitted between the rail-contacting electrode and the upright member-contacting electrode to cause the weld-forming region to form a weld within the rail channel. This weld joins the upright member to the rail.